After Training
by SullyR
Summary: Not so good things happen between Yamamoto and Gokudera from the start but they have to meet up with everyone for training at a construction field. Things go wrong and Gokudera ends up getting injured and supposedly, Yamamoto plans on taking "care of him." Yaoi between Yamamoto and Gokudera, YamaGoku. Spiciness, a little bit of hot here and there. Baseball morons and all.
1. Chapter 1

"Baseball idiot! Hurry up, Juudaime's waiting for us!" Gokudera yelled. He rushed up ahead of Yamamoto, looking at his watch over and over. He cursed. "We're gonna be late!" Gokudera stopped and looked back at his "comrade". "Would you hurry the HELL up!"

Yamamoto was way behind Gokudera. He smiled his usual smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Chill out, Gokudera. We're gonna be fine. Tsuna wouldn't mind," he said coolly. Gokudera huffed in annoyance and broke into a run. "Hey! Wait up!" Yamamoto began to run after Gokudera, trying to catch up with him. "Would you slow down a bit?" Yamamoto asked as he ran side by side from his bomber friend. Gokudera shot him a death glare. Yamamoto smiled and clamped his hand hard over Gokudera's wrist and stopped abruptly.

"Whoa!" Gokudera almost fell forward and was caught by Yamamoto. He blushed slightly and pushed away the baseball brain. "What the hell was that for?"

"We still have enough time Gokudera." Once he said that, Gokudera looked at his watch and stomped his foot impatiently.

"We have thirty minutes left!"

"That's enough time," Yamamoto said as he suddenly pulled Gokudera in for a kiss. The grey-haired boy opened his eyes wide once his lips ended up against the other's. He pushed Yamamoto away.

"You! You bastard!" Gokudera wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked around the empty city street.

"Gokudera, calm down," Yamamoto said calmly. He etched closer to Gokudera but then he pulled out the dynamite.

"Don't ever do that again, you asshole!" Gokudera turned and ran away.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto didn't chase after him just yet. He ran his hands through his hair and tsked. "I . . . shouldn't have done that." A slight blush grew across his face. "I wanted to try it . . . to see what it would feel like." Yamamoto looked in the direction where Gokudera ran off to. "I kinda expected him to react that way."

* * *

Gokudera continued to wipe his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. "Damn him . . . that baseball idiot!" He walked on over to the meeting place, in a construction field, where the _famiglia_ was. He walked on over to his boss. He kneeled on one knee in front of him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked at him and shook his head. "No, no, Gokudera-kun, you're right on time! You're actually early." Tsuna looked around. "Where's Yamamoto?" he asked. Gokudera's heart skipped a beat. He looked around behind him. He half expected the baseball brain to follow him.

"I'm here!" Yamamoto came running onto the field and walked closer to the group. "Hey everyone!" Yamamoto always had a cheerful smile on. Gokudera noticed that his mood . . . seemed a bit off. He looked away.

Yamamoto caught Gokudera looking at him and was about to say something, but a clap of hands interrupted him.

"Everyone, great job on making it here," the little kid, Reborn, said in the middle of the field. "You may be wondering why we're here today. In this construction field, we're going to train." Reborn had everyone look over the dusty and dirt-filled terrain and the large construction and building materials that were scattered everywhere. "This will be your obstacle course."

"What?" Tsuna dramatically whined. Reborn looked at his student.

"Oh yeah. Tsuna, you have to rerun this obstacle course."

"What!"

"Five times." Everyone watched as Tsuna almost practically melted to the ground on spot.

Gokudera went up to him. "It's okay, boss! You'll do fine!" he encouraged his boss with a slap on the back.

"Y-Yeah!" Tsuna said with no enthusiasm at all. "I'll be fine," he said sadly. He sighed heavily and began to run the difficult obstacle course.

Yamamoto began to run the course at a steady pace. Gokudera stepped up behind him. he watched as Yamamoto calmly went through without any mistakes. Gokudera did the same, since he went through much difficult courses back in Italy, trying to run away from his older sister trying to hug him.

He tried to think of something to say. "B-Baseball brain . . . You're going too slow . . ."

Yamamoto looked behind him and smiled. "Sorry. You can go in front of me, I'm a little tired." Gokudera nodded and ran ahead of Yamamoto. He jumped over large boulders.

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera from behind. He couldn't help but keep his focus on Gokudera's body. Even while focusing on Gokudera with lust, he didn't miss a beat and continued to swing through the cut wires and jump through the driver's side of bulldozers. Yamamoto licked his dried lips. He wiped his mouth with his shirt because he was drooling. He figured that he had a problem but no. it wasn't a problem. It was a human thing. To lust for someone else. And his someone else, was Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera." As they continued on, Gokudera looked behind him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry . . . for what happened earlier," Yamamoto said quietly. Gokudera blushed and accidentally caught his foot in a wire and fell forward down into a four-foot deep pit.

"Wah!" Gokudera landed hard on his back. "Ow. . ."

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto stopped and carefully lowered himself down into the deep pit of hard grounds and pebbles and debris. He stepped over near his fallen friend and held him up carefully. "Are you alright?"

Gokudera's eyes swirled around in his head. "Nope . . . I hit my back pretty hard . . . on a nail." Gokudera hissed as Yamamoto slowly lifted him up and checked out his back. There were blood stains coming from the center. Yamamoto grabbed the nail and pulled it out as fast as he can, it was lodged deep inside the center of Gokudera's back. The bomber cried silently from the slight pain but sucked it up. He was the boss's right hand man, he couldn't cry over something like this.

"Here," Yamamoto put Gokudera's arm over his shoulder. "Lean against me." He put his hand around the other's waist and pulled him close. He quickly climbed out of the pit with Gokudera around him. There was no way out of the obstacle course, only if you follow it until the end, you can't go back.

"C'mon. Hold on to me tighter so you don't fall," Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer to him.

"I can handle myself," Gokudera said. Yamamoto did a once over at Gokudera and shook his head.

"No you can't. We're going through this together—besides, we're almost done," Yamamoto said as he continued through the obstacle course, trying to be careful as to not injure his weakened friend.

Once out, Yamamoto and Gokudera were surrounded by the family, except for Tsuna, he was still doing rounds.

"What happened to Squidhead?" Ryohei asked.

"He fell down a pit and landed hard on his back," Yamamoto answered.

"Ouch."

"Yeah . . . I'll take care of him. You guys can carry on." Yamamoto left the field with Gokudera still clinging to him for support.

"H-Hey! You're going the wrong way. The hospital is that way!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto shook his head.

"We're not going to the hospital."

"Then where are we going?"

"Your apartment."

"What? How do you even know where I live?" Gokudera held his stomach. "Ow . . ."

"Don't yell so much. You'll hurt your wound," Yamamoto said quietly.

"You didn't answer my question.

"I didn't have to," Yamamoto said back. Gokudera was surprised from the retort, coming from this nice guy.

"Tch. Asshole," he muttered. Yamamoto pressed a little on Gokudera's wound. "Ow!"

"Don't call me such things."

"You are one! Who the hell does that to an injured person?" Gokudera yelled at the baseball brain.

"A lot of people that we know," Yamamoto said, smirking. He called for a taxi and it took them all the way to Gokudera's apartment building.

Gokudera, cursing silently all the way, continued to wonder how Yamamoto found out where he lived. He made sure to keep it a secret from everyone else, even the boss.

"Where's they key?" Yamamoto asked once they were right outside of Gokudera's apartment, on the seventh floor.

"I lost it." Yamamoto gave Gokudera a look.

"Where's the key?" he asked again. Gokudera shrugged and looked around like he knew nothing. Yamamoto tsked in annoyance. He searched Gokudera and pulled out the keys from the teen's back pocket.

"Hey!" Yamamoto shook his head at Gokudera while unlocking the door.

"You piss me off sometimes," he said. He carried Gokudera in the apartment.

"Why're you acting so . . . badass?" Gokudera asked. He was set down on the couch and Yamamoto leaned over him.

"Because. I'm done holding the act._ I want you and I'll take you,"_ he whispered along Gokudera's neck, sending shivers down Gokudera's spine.

* * *

**SO~~ Tell me . . . did ya like it? This is a cliffhanger~~~~~. Please review, tell me if you want more—heh, I don't need your permission, I'll still update so don't worry. Tell me, all of you YamaGoku lovers, what do you think so far? Please review, favorite, follow. Love the spiciness in this story because there is more to it and you definitely know that. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto licked along Gokudera's jawline, he inhaled Gokudera's aroma of sweat and deodorant, mixing in with the dirt and rubble from his fall. He sat beside Gokudera and lifted his body to make him sit on his lap.

"H-Hey . . . W-What are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

"Stop it." Yamamoto shook his head and continued to let his hands roam over the back of his friend's body. He slid them down lower and groped Gokudera's firm ass roughly. Gokudera moaned softly and lowered his head down on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Stop . . ."

His back was hurting. He felt the blood dry up a while ago. He glanced slightly to the side at the baseball idiot. Yamamoto wasn't being himself . . . neither was he. He felt the inside of his pants aching. He shook his head to himself. "No! No! No!" he yelled in his mind. His body betrayed him and he thrust into Yamamoto's touch. He let out a desperate moan.

Yamamoto moved his body, moving Gokudera with him. Gokudera unbuttoned Yamamoto's shirt, feeling his surprisingly muscular, well-built chest. It felt rough as he glided his hands down Yamamoto's torso. Gokudera grinded his body down on Yamamoto's lap.

"Y-Yamamoto . . ." he uttered out. He kissed Yamamoto's neck and sucked on it. The baseball lover groaned.

"Gokudera . . ." Yamamoto lifted Gokudera's body closer to him. The boy was lifted, having his neck in Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto rubbed his hands gently over Gokudera's clothing. He pulled off the grey-haired boy's shirt and caressed his back, his hand going over the boy's wound lightly. He brought his hand up and caressed his cheek and kissed his lips.

Gokudera accepted the kiss this time, not running away. He was kissed again and his lips were licked slowly. Yamamoto sucked on his bottom lip. Gokudera leaned against his body more and lifted himself, grabbing the other's face in his hands and kissing him roughly, inserting his tongue and tasting him fully.

"Mm," he moaned into the baseball brain's mouth. Yamamoto slipped his hand into Gokudera's pants, in his boxers and caressed his ass lightly, tickling him a little. Gokudera pushed himself against Yamamoto's chest. He thrust his lower body in Yamamoto's face. He was desperate to be touched.

Yamamoto could see through Gokudera's pants that he was hard. He smirked. He licked up Gokudera's abdomen when Gokudera closed in on him. He pulled the bomber's pants down to his thighs and stared at Gokudera's growing erection. The other boy blushed when he looked down seeing Yamamoto stare at his member. He felt Yamamoto cup his balls in his hands and lightly tug at them. Gokudera yelped quietly. He lowered his body onto Yamamoto once again and moved against his hand.

"Yamamoto," Gokudera whined. He threw his hands over the other's neck and kissed him over and over, drool sliding down both of their chins.

Yamamoto sat up, cradling Gokudera in his arms and found his way to the bedroom. He set his companion down and removed the rest of his clothing. Gokudera got rid of his pants and everything else. He held out his arms and pulled Yamamoto onto him, kissing him and grinding both of their naked bodies against each other.

Gokudera moaned his name again. Yamamoto pushed Gokudera against the bed and dug his body hard into the other boy's hips. Gokudera caved in. He wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's hips and moved his member against Yamamoto's.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto gripped Gokudera's waist. He licked along Gokudera's neck, earning a shiver from the bottomed teen. The green eyed teen breathed heavily, looking into Yamamoto's eyes. Yamamoto chuckled slightly. "I really, _really_ want to fuck you right now." He licked his lips as he stared over Gokudera's body. Gokudera cursed silently.

"Then go ahead! That's what I'm _waiting_ for!" he yelled. Yamamoto didn't hesitate anymore, leaving Gokudera relieved. He sighed.

Yamamoto settled himself at the front of Gokudera's hole. Gokudera stiffened.

"Y-You're not gonna do any preparation?" he asked, his voice shaking. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Do you need any preparation?" Yamamoto asked slyly. Gokudera blushed deeply and stuttered.

"N-No!" Yamamoto smirked and bent his head slightly, licking the tip of Gokudera's dick. "A-Ah!"

Yamamoto entered slowly, pushing his member in the tight heat sucking him in. He breathed slowly in and out as he pushed himself further into Gokudera. He looked at the other teen and saw that Gokudera was in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Gokudera gulped. He tried to get familiar with the feeling of something other than his fingers—and bigger, too—was inside his hole. It was definitely a different feeling. He nodded at Yamamoto, giving him the go.

Yamamoto pushed in deeper and thrust hard into Gokudera. The other teen threw his head back as he yelped in slight pain. He gripped the sheets tightly. He looked at Yamamoto.

"You'd better make me feel good," he said through gritted teeth. Yamamoto smirked. He began moving his body against Gokudera's. He pushed in and out, pushing through different angles inside the boy. Gokudera moaned as he grabbed a handful of Yamamoto's hair as he pulled him into a long, rough kiss. He was panting hard as his lower body was lifted and pushed down onto Yamamoto's member. Gokudera moved against Yamamoto, feeling good whenever he felt Yamamoto's dick move all around inside of him.

Yamamoto slapped his ass and inserted his finger in Gokudera's mouth. "Talk dirty to me," he whispered hotly amongst the silver haired teen's lips. Gokudera sucked on Yamamoto's finger, licking it, sucking it again, licking it again, and he brought it down to flick his nipple. Gokudera licked his lips. He brought his arms over Yamamoto's neck, caressing his hair and moved up and down as he continued to ride him.

"Don't I do that already?" he moaned against the baseball brain's lips, kissing him, mouth wide, tongue sticking out completely. Yamamoto kissed him back, saliva dripping down their necks. Yamamoto's hand was busy pumping Gokudera's member while the other played with his nipples.

"Do it on _my_ terms," Yamamoto said, his voice sounding deeper and sexier. He began hitting inside Gokudera at a faster pace. Gokudera moaned out loud as he felt something run through him like electricity. His dick was overflowing with precum as Yamamoto continued to pump him and ram inside of him.

"_Takeshi!"_ Gokudera screamed as he was finally hit twice in his prostate. He came with all he had, having it come all over his chest. He breathed heavily and gasped for air as he felt more cum.

"_Hayato,"_ Yamamoto groaned into Gokudera's ear as he came inside of him, filling the boy with a load of hot, sticky liquid.

"Takeshi . . ." Gokudera breathed as he brought Yamamoto down for another long kiss. "You sure as hell hit a fucking homerun." Yamamoto laughed. He finally pulled himself out of Gokudera and lay down next to him on the messy bed.

"Hayato," Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. "Did I make you feel good?" Gokudera playfully punched his "friend" in the shoulder.

"Baseball idiot . . . I want you to do it again . . ." he whispered, blushing slightly. He gazed into Yamamoto's eyes and then turned away. Yamamoto chuckled and gripped Gokudera's chin, making him face him. He brought his lips over the other's and kissed him again.

"You're the _bomb," _Yamamoto said, laughing. Gokudera himself cracked a smile and laughed.

"You're such an asshole!" he yelled jokingly, jumping on top of Yamamoto. He sat on him and leaned down to give him one final kiss before dragging the sheets over them.

* * *

**You've all been waiting. Now you got it. You're welcome. Please review and all!**


End file.
